1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a wireless station, an interference avoidance method, and a system for interference avoidance.
2. Description of the Related Art
When wireless stations communicate with each other in a wireless communication system, it may be required to properly manage resources such as frequencies and timings so as to avoid interference. In a case of a Long Term Evolution (LTE) based communication system, plural base stations are connected with each other through X2 interfaces. When the quality of the communication of a base station located at an end portion of a cell is degraded, the base station notifies the neighboring base stations of an occurrence of interference at a specific frequency (namely, a resource block). The notification is performed using an overload indicator. Non-Patent Document 1 (3GPP RAN1 R1-073674, “Overload Indicator Handling for LTE,” Nokia Siemens Networks, Nokia) discloses the overload indicator. The neighboring base stations perform scheduling that tries to avoid allocating the frequency (the resource block) indicated by the overload indicator to a user located at the end portion of the cell. In this manner, the quality of the communication at the end portion of the cell is improved. This method can be performed when the plural base stations can communicate with each other. This method is advantageous for reducing intercellular interferences within the same system. Conversely, when the base stations are not connected through such interfaces, this method can not be applied. Namely, with this method, it is difficult to reduce interference between different systems.